84th (Middlesex, London Transport) Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type= |role=Air Defence |size=Regiment |current_commander= |garrison=Willesden |battles= Norwegian Campaign The Blitz Tunisian Campaign Italian Campaign }} The 84th (Middlesex, London Transport) Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery was an air defence unit of Britain's Territorial Army raised from employees of the London Passenger Transport Board during the period of international tension that preceded the outbreak of World War II. During the war it served in the Norwegian Campaign and the London Blitz, and later in Tunisia and Italy. Origin Following the Munich Crisis of 1938, the British War Office rapidly increased the size of Britain's anti-aircraft (AA) defences manned by part-time members of the Territorial Army (TA). The 84th Anti-Aircraft Regiment of the Royal Artillery was raised entirely from employees of the London Passenger Transport Board, a major employer in London and Middlesex. At first the headquarters was at Tottenham, later at Arnos Grove. Equipped with 3-inch guns, the regiment had the following organisation.1 AA Division 1939 at British Military History.Litchfield, p. 177.84 HAA Rgt at RA 39–45. * HQ at Arnos Grove * 260th (London Transport) AA Battery at Arnos Grove * 261st (London Transport) AA Battery at Arnos Grove * 262nd AA Battery at Willesden * 263rd AA Battery at Willesden World War II The TA's Anti-Aircraft Command was mobilised in late August 1939, just before the outbreak of war, when 84th AA Rgt was assigned to 49th Anti-Aircraft Brigade, which was in the process of formation in 1st Anti-Aircraft Division. Norway In April 1940, 260th Bty was detached and deployed to Åndalsnes in Norway as part of Sickleforce, whose commander, Maj-Gen Bernard Paget, had urgently requested additional AA defences against daily air attacks. It was the first heavy AA battery despatched to Norway. However, it lost six of its 3-inch guns and all its transport at sea en route. The remaining two 3-inch guns were damaged during unloading and did not see action. The gunners were evacuated to Scapa Flow on 30 April and later rejoined the regiment.Derry, pp. 114,123, 130 & Appendix B.Joslen, p. 461. Home defence In the summer of 1940, along with other AA units equipped with the older 3-inch and newer 3.7-inch guns, the 84th was designated a Heavy AA Regiment. During the London Blitz the regiment continued to operate as part of 49 AA Bde at the heart of London's defences.1 AA Div at RA 39–45 Mediterranean The regiment left the UK in November 1942 and joined Allied Force Headquarters in North Africa, where it served through the Tunisian Campaign. Later it served with Eighth Army in the Italian Campaign.Joslen, pp. 465 & 467. From August 1944 it formed part of 2nd AA Brigade.2nd AA Brigade War Diary,Aug 1944–Apr 1945, The National Archives, Kew file WO 204/7240. By late 1944, however, the German Luftwaffe was suffering from such shortages of pilots, aircraft and fuel that serious aerial attacks were rare. At the same time the British Army was suffering a severe manpower shortage. The result was that a number of AA units were deemed surplus and were disbanded to provide reinforcements to other arms of service. 84th HAA Regiment was the unit selected from 2 AA Bde, and it was broken up in October and formally placed in 'suspended animation' in November 1944. Postwar When the TA was reconstituted in 1947, the regiment was reformed as 484 (Mixed) Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA (Middlesex) (the 'Mixed' referring to the fact that members of the Women's Royal Army Corps were integrated into the unit). The HQ of the reformed regiment was now at Willesden, and in 1951 it was adopted by the Municipal Borough of Willesden. The regiment formed part of 63 AA Brigade based in North West London. However, 484 HAA Regiment was disbanded in 1955 when AA Command was abolished.Litchfield, Appendix 5.474–519 Rgts RA at British Army units 1945 on.30–66 AA Bdes at British Army units 1945 on. Notes References * T.K. Derry, History of the Second World War: The Campaign in Norway, London, HM Stationery Office, 1952. * Norman E.H. Litchfield, The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988 (Their Lineage, Uniforms and Badges), Nottingham: Sherwood Press, 1992, ISBN 0-9508205-2-0. External links * British Army units from 1945 on * British Military History * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 Category:Military units and formations in London Category:Military units and formations established in 1938 Category:Heavy anti-aircraft regiments of the Royal Artillery